Spencer Clan Massacre
Spencer Clan Massacre (スペンサー 家族 殺戮'', Supensaa Ka zoku Satsuriku'') is the an enormous community massacre lead by the Majins: The evil Wizard Babidi, Dabura, Pui Pui, Yakon and Mega Buu once and later Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, Appule and the Ginyu Force twice that resulted in the near eradication of the Spencer World and that lived in the royal winter palace of the imperial royal Spencer family by Shawn Spencer and later James Spencer in the present timeline (Age 737 - Age 762). It's happened on the night of November 29 of Age 257, from ten years before the start of the anime series and movies. After causing untold cruelty death and destruction, the Super Buu was stopped by the dimension city's supreme leader, the Fourth Emperor, Shawn Spencer, who gave his life to seal the Eternal Dragons: Shenron and Porunga, Dragon Balls Birthmarks, Saiyan Powers and the power of Eternal Life: Immortality into his youngest newborn daughter Kaylah Spencer. History Prelude After Wizard Babidi, Dabura, Pui Pui and Mega Buu left Emperor James and his wife Empress Rita to died outside from their palace (after they saved their only son, Shawn as a pure-hearted, friendly, compassionate, native and loving Saiyan seven-year-old young boy (the only grandson of Emperor Matthew and Empress Kaylah) to send away in different timeline of the Samurai Jack world where the evil shifting demon wizard, Aku, who rule the the world after he's send him into the future time as (he's became a immortal Saiyan with pure-heart and good person to advantage their deaths and hoping to defeat the evil Mega Buu to restore happiness and peaceful life on the Spencer World once again) inside their palace, Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura and Mega Buu commenced to execute his plans to kill the new Spencer family and eliminating next Jinchuriki; claim their youngest descendant as his new, young bride to bring forth a brighter future that he will have his sweet revenge on the Spencer and Johnson family royal bloodline. Wizard Babidi knew that Shawn's successor and youngest daughter would be reborn as an half-Human and half-Saiyan hybrid princess Jinchuriki with Autism, eternal youth and Immortality to become the Ultimate Fighter to stop them from his desire to wiped out of Spencer World, Earth and the entire Universe, thus he planned an initial surprise attack against the imperial royal Spencer family and Johnson family members as well. The assault was timed to take place during the arrival of the Mega Buu, with the help of Pui Pui, Yakon and Dabura, as it gave his orders an enormous power advantage for his evil revenge on the Spencer and Johnson families for his banishment and defeat. The recently-appointed Fourth Emperor, Shawn Spencer, who's the son and only child of James Spencer and Rita Garden, the grandson of Emperor Matthew and Empress Kaylah, was married to his only childhood sweetheart, Denise Uzumaki, the third Jinchūriki of the Eternal Dragons: Shenron and Porunga and became fathered of his five children: Zesmond, Brianna, Ashley, Brittany and Tiffany. When Denise became 11 months pregnant and the birth of their sixth child and fifth daughter drew near on November 29, special precautions had to be taken due to the fact that the seal keeping the glowing Earth and Namekian Dragon Balls Birthmarks within her would weaken during childbirth after its losing energy and power, thus carrying the risk it might escape back to Planet Earth and Planet Namek spread all over again. News of Denise's pregnancy was kept a secret from the general population and the delivery itself would take place in a remote cave away from the city and village. Shawn's predecessor, Henry Johnson (the son of the Second Emperor, Gregory Johnson and the Second Empress Jamie, the older brother of Tanya, the beloved husband of Bethany and the great father of David Johnson, Rachel and Bobby), organised security: the site would be protected by a barrier, several ninja martial artist, (Patrick) Anbu royal elite commander would to guard the area, and another ninja martial artist Anbu (Tanya) and Henry's wife (Bethany) would be midwives. Shawn, meanwhile, would monitor the seal, keeping it stable during the delivery and restoring it to its original strength as soon as their youngest daughter was born. Despite all the secrecy, news of Denise's pregnancy was discovered by Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon and Dabura, who overheard it everything from David Johnson, Shawn's student and Henry's son, while he spoke to his father's close friend, Pauline Sandford's grave at the Kettle Cemetery with his friends include Zesmond. Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon and Dabura located where the birth was taking place, infiltrated the barrier, killed the ninja Anbu royal elite soldiers stationed outside, and arrived inside the cave mere moments after the sixth child, Kaylah, was born as prematurely as a smaller baby, having a disability with it: Autism and Immortality. Wizard Babidi and Dabura killed the midwives and took newborn Kaylah hostage, threatening to kill her if Shawn attempted to restore the Dragon Balls' seal again. Shawn was able to take Kaylah back from their harm way, only to discover explosive tags planted on her purple blanket for separate them. Shawn was forced to teleport away with the Instant Transmission technique to keep Kaylah safe, leaving Denise behind with Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon and Dabura. Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui and Dabura moved Denise to a new location: the mountains and placed her under restraint while he took steps to further weaken the seal. As the seal was about to break, he used his Energy-Suction Device to enter Denise's subconscious and device in order to absorb her strong energy from Denise to revive Majin Buu: (Mega Buu) himself slumber from the imprisoned [[Sealed Ball|'Sealed Ball']]. The Eternal Dragons was extracted and find the new Jinchuriki, a process that Denise grow weaker, exhausted and more paler survived due to her Uchiha and Uzumaki heritage. Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon and Dabura attempted to have Mega Buu to kill her now (for failing to the first marriage between Mega Buu and Denise since she was seventeen years old teenager from long years ago), but Shawn tracked them down in time to save her and escape to a safe-house where he left Kaylah in under her care. Unconcerned by them, Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon and Dabura and also the Babidi's soldiers led Mega Buu back to the [[Spencer World|'Spencer World']]. Due to the threat of oncoming warning to the universe, the Kitibo and Supreme Kai arrives with Teen Titans inside Titans Tower told Kaylah of her true secret identity as the Jinchuriki and the lost princess at the age of ten, when under normal circumstances the Jinchuriki is told of his or her identity at the age of sixteen or nineteen union bloodline traits legacy between Humans and Saiyans. Despite this, Raven, believing Kaylah should have a fighting-spirit childhood, continued to engage her kept be stronger enough in fun, games and adventures with her friends. This prompted a decision by Robin and the rest of the Teen Titans to separate the two away from each other and send Kaylah to the Dragon Ball Z world to complete her new Super Saiyan powers, psychic powers and martial arts training. This conversation, however, was overheard by Kaylah who had been eavesdropping from a secret hiding place. Unable to deal with the weight of her new status and the path the eternal dragons: Shenron and Porunga had chosen for her to control the Dragon Balls Birthmarks: They are orange, crystalline spheres with the ability to call forth the Eternal Dragon who can grant wishes to anyone who gathers all seven of them, she was born with Autism, strong pure energy, eternal youth and the power of Eternal Life. She abandoned her home with her pet cat and best friend Kendall away from Titan Tower by running away. Caught in a storm shortly afterward, Kaylah and Kendall plunged into the ocean. Deep underneath the surface, the Super Saiyan is an advanced transformation assumed by extraordinarily powerful members and Human hybrids of the Saiyan race in the Dragon Ball franchise, though there have also been occurrences of other races or individuals taking on their own versions of the form. Humans (of Saiyan heritage) in Dragon Ball Online can also assume the transformation by wishing to have their dormant Saiyan powers unlocked with psychic powers, mystic powers and, utilizing both air and water with Energy Shield, the Super Saiyan-induced Kaylah encased herself and Kendall in a block of ice, saving them both from the immediate threat of drowning and Wizard Babidi's imminent assault against the Royal Spencer Family Bloodline Traits since she was born and grew up as a young 10-year-old preteen almost turning 11-year-old preteen in Cell Saga (she's same age as Gohan and Videl). Genocide on the Spencer World Spencer World It is uncertain how the Wizard Babidi's minions and soldiers managed to reach the dimensional realms Spencer World with the Door Projection known as Mystic Seal barrier to be opened with the energy in the very highly elevated areas of mountain ranges, as Kaylah stated that the only way to reach an step on the magical world the same as Planet Earth is with transportation between the dimensional world, Other World, universe and outside world Earth. Some temples, cities, homes, villages, farms, landscapes such as the Southern Temple, appear to have suffered more damage than others, unlike the still relatively intact Great Valley Village. A large population number of Spencer and Johnson clans escaped the initial attack on the cities and villages and proved too elusive for the Ginyu Force to hunt down. Changing tactics, Frieza removed relics from the villages and had a number of small residences high in the mountains furnished with them, giving these places the appearance of being inhabited by other people refugees. Using spies to spread rumors about these safe houses throughout the Early Sanders population, Wizard Babidi once and later Frieza successfully lured the remaining families, friends, love ones and people into the hands of waiting (Wizard Babidi and later Frieza) soldiers with the Ginyu Force and eliminated them all and Mega Buu killed Zesmond (who's have survived from the attack with his remaining friends, but later at age 17, Zesmond, Jeffrey Prescott's parents, Henry Johnson and Brandi got killed at the 17th World Martial Arts Tournament), David Johnson, Rachel, Audrey, Kevin, Julian Brief, Brianna, Ashley, Brittany and Tiffany in November 29 of Age 257. from evil Mega Buu and Super Buu tries to kill her before they're sealing the two eternal dragons, Earth and Namekian Dragon Balls Birthmarks, eternal life and Saiyan Powers.]] Already dying from her earlier ordeal, Denise offered to have the Eternal Dragons and Dragon Balls Birthmarks sealed back in her once again so that it would die with her. Believing the Eternal Dragons' power would be needed in the future to face Mega Buu and Super Buu, Shawn rejected this idea, deciding instead to seal the Eternal Dragons and Dragon Balls Birthmarks into Kaylah with Immortality using the Eight Trigrams Seal since Minato taught him years ago. Because the Dragon Balls Birthmarks was too powerful to contain within the body of an small infant, Shawn used the wish from Shenron and Porunga to goes inside his newborn baby girl with Immortality to defeat Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu to prevent destruction to the Earth, Other World, Spencer World and the entire Universe. When he's realised what they were planning, Mega Buu tried to kill Kaylah with his head tentacle, forcing Shawn and Denise to use their own bodies to shield her. While Denise had some final words with Kaylah, Shawn gave the key to the seal he was about to use to Gerotora and then sent her to Henry Johnson, Supreme Kai and Kitibo good to take care of her. Supreme Kai, Kitibo and Henry Johnson followed Shawn to their location, but could not break through Denise's barrier. Shawn did have the time necessary to tell Shawn what had happened, choosing instead to make a request of Spencer World's villagers and citizens via Supreme Kai: to regard Kaylah as a true hero for helping save the dimensional world, Earth, Other World and the entire Universe and not hate her for containing the monster that had killed so many. With that, Shawn sealed the Eternal Dragons and Dragon Balls Birthmarks with Immortality into Kaylah, adding his and Denise's Ki energy to the seal so that they could watch her grow up and someday help her gain control of the Dragon Balls. Aftermath Immediate The only half-Human and half-Saiyan hybrid princess and last survivor of the initial genocide attack and its aftermath was the Dragon Princess, Kaylah Spencer. The only Jinchuriki, the lost princess and last Spencer member left known to have survived the brutal onslaught was the one that the super villains sought to kill in its quest for world and universe supremacy: the Jinchuriki, Kaylah Spencer. By running away from the titans tower of Jump City, California U.S.A into the Dragon Ball World, ignorant of the imminent attacks against the imperial royal Spencer and Johnson families, she saved herself since she was a premature baby and three years old smaller child at the 17th World Martial Arts Tournament of Spencer World after the deaths of her older brother and their friends. In seven years later of Majin Buu Saga conflict, however, later Kaylah (grew up as a seventeen years old teenager) still felt guilty for being weaker and scared to protect about fleeing and believed she could have defeated the invading Majins, Lord Slug and his minions, Turles, Broly, Garlic Jr. and his Spice Boys, Bojack and his Galaxy Soldiers, Cooler, Dr. Wheelo, Androids, Dr. Gero, Cell, Mega Buu, Super Buu and Frieza forces attack on her dimensional homeworld and saved her whole family and people if she had stayed. Kaylah was full of anger and strong emotions to become anger and aggressive with rage to watched her older brother, Zesmond and Brandi are both being tortured by Mega Buu on the 17th World Martial Arts Tournament in the beautiful , dimensional realms Spencer World in front of her as she's had enough Mega Buu's cruelty torments and make fun taunt minds games with her about her grandparents, parents and older sisters, she's raised her powers up as raised her amazing potential with strong emotions to attack him in a barrage of punches and kicks, kick in his stomach, headbutted him, backflips-kick, firing Ki energy blasts, and powerful abilities include Masenko, Galactic Donut, Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack and Kamehameha 'at him, but he's ineffective and survive. The tables turn, Mega Buu has took the advantage, as he's begin to brutally physically and mentally abuse and torture the beaten Kaylah on the middle ring of the 17th World Martial Arts Tournament in Spencer World by crushing her head to make her scream and cries with tears in front of her friends and Saiyans include Vegeta which he's being had been taunted and insulated by Mega Buu to continue beating Kaylah with a large bruise with blood marks on her back for the earlier attack and hurting him. It's makes Vegeta too angry about fight Mega Buu to kick him across the ring, stopped by Wizard Babidi to finished the match by he knockout her off the ring, hit her head on the ground, with a large bruise on her left back, bleed on her head and a large invisible scar, laying unconscious at the middle ring, Vegeta saved her from near-death and Mega Buu while attempting to board a moving hospital bed, and the three never see each other again before the funeral of Zesmond, Jeffrey Prescott's parents, Vanessa's parents, Amanda's parents, Henry Johnson and Brandi in many months later. Babidi spent the ten years of his life looking for Kaylah, who ran away with her pet kitty cat Kendall from home and left Teen Titans by that time had been frozen in an iceberg beneath the ocean after she's just turned 10-years-old on her birthday for several years, and eventually died at the end hands of Majin Buu to reach her teen years before he could find Kaylah as a young, sweet and tomboyish seventeen years old teenager. Babidi's legacy to the world was a destruction that had begun with this first fatal strike to the Imperial Royal Spencer Family Bloodline Traits and the wealthiest Johnson family as the blood relatives and would last five hundred years to Frieza to destroy the next Spencer Family. Supreme Kai and Kibito brought Kaylah back to Huge Winter Palace and have the memorial funeral on the deaths of Shawn Spencer and Denise Uzumkai with Zesmond survived from Majin Buu (later he's murdered by Mega Buu in the dimensional world: The 17th World Martial Arts Tournament, died at age 17), David Johnson, Rachel, Audrey, Kevin, Julian Brief, Brianna, Ashley, Brittany and Tiffany in Spencer World into Jump City and raised by Teen Titans for her safety from Frieza, Cooler, Bojack and his Galaxy Soldiers, Cell, Super Buu and other villains to looking for her. With Shawn and Denise with their children, relatives and friends dead, Robin and other titans decided their decision from Supreme Kai and Kibito, it would be best if nobody knew of Kaylah's relation to Shawn so that Shawn's old enemies wouldn't come after her; to that end, he gave Kaylah her father, Shawn's family name. Starfire raised her as her adoptive daughter and Raven will be her surrogate older sister to teach to control her psychic powers. Legacy Frieza take Babidi's legacy to wipe out of the next and new Spencer family of the Spencer World and next Spencer Clan Massacre. ''Dragon Ball Piccolo Jr. Saga In three years later after the defeat of King Piccolo, Dragon Ball Z Vegeta Saga Marcus mentioned by the Sixth Emperor Brandon Parker, Frieza Saga Cell Saga Majin Buu Saga Dragon Ball GT Super 17 Saga Shadow Dragon Saga Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu Bardock - The Father of Goku Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan Video Games Appearances The '''Spencer Clan Massacre is appears on the following video games appearances include: * Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza * Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu * Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen * Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai series * Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series * Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit * Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World * Dragon Ball Z: Sagas * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast series * Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi * Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z * Dragon Ball Z: Daikessen * Dragon Ball Z: LSI Barcode Wars * Dragon Ball Xenoverse * Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Trivia *Like the King Piccolo Wars and Genocide of the Saiyans, Babidi have his personal revenge against Shawn Spencer and his family. *They're all wiped out by Mega Buu, but expect Kaylah to stay alive Gallery Kyuubi_attack_on_Konoha.png|Spencer World was dimensional world attack during Spencer Clan Massacre Air_Nomad_Genocide.png|The temples, cities, farms, villages, and homes are fire and destroyed by Super Buu azarath_screenshots_03_by_deionscribe.jpg|Spencer World was destroyed and wiped out by Super Buu Dbz245(for_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120418-17303337.jpg|Super Buu killed Zesmond, Brianna, Ashley, Brittany and Tiffany along with their friends, love ones, and people with his sinister evil laughter 323v.png|Spencer Clan Massacre citizens and people are killed by Wizard Babidi, Dabura, Pui Pui, and Super Buu 3213770593_1_16_oKfS7Dfc.jpg|The Royal Spencer Family died in the end hands of Super Buu Destructed_Azarath.png|Spencer World was deserved and destroyed by Super Buu of murdered Kaylah's family bd9d0d7cc721.jpg|Shawn Spencer, Queen Denise, Zesmond, Brianna, Ashley, Brittany, Tiffany and baby Kaylah as the Royal Spencer Family Bloodlines Traits of Spencer World photo before their deaths Minato_and_Kushina_protect_Naruto.png|Shawn and Denise protect their youngest daughter with their bodies shield her from the evil Super Buu Minato_and_Kushina_dead.png|Shawn and Denise died on the ground to protect their youngest daughter, Kaylah from evil Super Buu Fire_Nation_soldiers'_corpses.png|The skeleton people graveyard cemetery ruined of the Spencer World Kaylah as last survivor of Spencer Clan Massare.jpg|Kaylah at 17 years old as the last survivor left of the Spencer Clan Massacre on the day of her birth Kayla Spencer in DBZ Series-1.jpg Dragon Princess Kaylah Spencer-1.jpg References # Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, 1999 # Search for Survivors episode 264 # Majin Buu Transforms episode 265 Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Category:Dragon ball video games Category:Dragon Ball Z sagas Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z Films Category:Manga Chapters Category:Shows By Toei Animation Category:Anime Category:Spencer Family Category:Royal Family Category:Locations Category:Wars